


Хвост как фактор личной жизни

by Melarissa



Category: USSR - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Heterosexuality, Humor, Masturbation, Medical Procedures, Routine, Sexual Experimentation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не было бы счастья, да хвост помог</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хвост как фактор личной жизни

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Фандомную Битву 2013 для команды СССР

Ольга Николаевна женщиной была молодой, но, вопреки известному высказыванию, неинтересной. По крайней мере, сама себя она интересной не считала. Да и как считать себя таковой, если тебе двадцать восемь, подрастает пятилетний сын, бывший муж вот уже года три даже не показывался на пороге однокомнатной квартиры, а другого мужчины в жизни, не считая соседа снизу Семкина, семидесяти четырех лет от роду, не было и не предполагалось. Да и Семкин появлялся нечасто, как правило, в середине месяца, чтобы занять рубль до пенсии.

Дни Ольги Николаевны протекали одинаково скучно. Вставала сама, готовила завтрак, будила сына, кормила его, собиралась на работу, „забрасывала“ Андрюшку в детский сад по дороге в Жилсоцстрах. Потом отсиживала свои восемь часов плюс перерыв, болтала с Жанной Степановной, учетчицей, женщиной непонятных лет, но безусловно интересной, о невеселой бабской доле, потом в магазин, потом в детский сад, потом домой, потом ужин, почитать сыну перед сном, постирать что-нибудь, подмести, посуду помыть, а вечером – телевизор или книжка перед сном. И так день за днем, день за днем.

Ольга Николаеввна подходила к зеркалу, оттягивала верхние веки к вискам, пытаясь разгладить намечающиеся морщинки, расстраивалась и отходила.

– Так и просидишь одна, – вздыхала мама, сама выросшая без отца и мужа не удержавшая. – Судьба у нас, видать, такая.

Ольга Николаевна кивала, ставила банку с вареньем и банку с огурцами в хозяйственную сумку и возвращалась с Андрюшкой домой. Дома было чисто, уютно и пусто.

Однако многие женщины живут себе одни и в ус не дуют. Правда, насколько Ольга Николаевна знала от той же Жанны Степановны, обычно такие женщины все-таки не коротают все без исключения вечера в обществе говорящих голов из черно-белого телевизора, а время от времени встречаются с мужчинами и даже удовлетворяют естественные потребности своего тела.

– Да у меня поди все уж атрофировалось, – махала Ольга Николаевна на такие рассказы рукой. – Какая я женщина, разве что по паспорту.  
– Ну и дура, – говорила в обеденный перерыв Жанна Степановна, доедая варенье, принесенное Ольгой Николаевной. – А ты найди себе кого-нибудь, разведенного или женатого. Жена, как известно, не стена, и от нее не убудет. А то и впрямь зарастет у тебя там все, опять девственницей станешь.  
– Не умею я, Жанна, вот убей – не могу. Да я со стыда сгорю.  
– Ну и сиди, – Жанна Степановна доставала зеркальце и тушь-плевательницу. – Сейчас Артемцев зайдет, он, между прочим, свободен.  
– Он детям от разных матерей алименты платит.  
– Главное, чтобы он тебе главный алимент выплатил, – хохотала Жанна Степановна.

Ольга Николаевна дожидалась Артемцева, забирала документы, отдавала другие и по-прежнему молчала. Однажды в обеденный перерыв Жанна Степановна завела речь не об Артемцеве, а кое о чем другом.

– Оль, я что тебе расскажу, – зашептала она, присаживаясь на стул для посетителей перед Ольгиным столом. – Я вчера у одной подруги была. Она девушка вумная как вутка, в Москву ездит, как-то там подрабатывает. Врать не буду, не знаю чем, но дом у нее – полная чаша. И всяких штучек интересных полно. Вот вчера я у нее сидела, и журнальчик мне один в руки попался. Не наш журнальчик, заграничный. Краси-и-ивый! – протянула Жанна Степановна. – Яркий такой, с фотографиями. Но это неважно. Там на задней странице объявления всякие были, типа по продаже товаров. Но товаров не простых, а, – тут Жанна Степановна оглянулась, наклонилась поближе и зашептала, – ты никому только, ладно? А то скажут, что я тут морально разлагаюсь.

Ольга Николаевна пока ни слова не поняла, но таинственный тон Жанны Степановны ее заинтриговал. Она затрясла головой, одновременно положив одну руку на сердце, а другой вцепившись в край письменного стола.

– Там всякие штучки изображены, для женщин. Ну, эти... они самые.  
– Мужики, что ли? – спросила заинтригованная Ольга Николаевна.  
– Да не мужики, а эти, ну, самая нужная их часть.  
– В смысле? – у Ольги Николаевны глаза полезли на лоб.  
– В смысле, в смысле, – рассердилась Жанна Степановна, – ну, мужские там причиндалы. И, блин, каких только нет. И большие, и маленькие, и короткие, и длинные, и толстые, и тонкие, и даже один был – с шипами.

Ольге Николаевне представился мужнин аппарат отдельно от мужа и с шипами по всей поверхности. От мысли, как такое можно использовать, у нее аж дыхание перехватило. От ужаса. И непонятного любопытства.

– А зачем? – все-таки решила она уточнить.  
– А для эманципированных женщин, типа нас с тобой, – Жанна Степановна подмигнула и оправила рюшки на мощной груди. – Сама себе все сделаешь. Главное, никакого риска – ни тебе беременности, ни болячек каких. И никто не узнает.  
– Да где же его такой взять? – расстроилась Ольга Николаевна. – Может, мне в хозяйственный зайти?

Представив себе ассортимент местной „Тысячи мелочей“ обе женщины загрустили. Потом Жанна Степановна хлопнула ладонью по столу:

– Ну так что, свет клином на этих иностранных штучках сошелся? Морковь у тебя дома есть? Выберешь поглаже да поровнее и вперед. Или огурец.  
– А не вредно? – засомневалась Ольга Николаевна.  
– А без мужика жить год за годом не вредно?

Интересный разговор прервала зашедшая что-то уточнить посетительница, и больше Ольга Николаевна так и не смогла у Жанны Степановны ничего узнать. По дороге домой она продолжала размышлять над Жанниным рассказом. Взгляд в овощной ящик в холодильнике, однако, вернул ее на землю. Две вялые морковки размером с мизинец напоминали скорее реальный социализм по сравнению с идеей Маркса. Опробовать соленый огурец желания не было, а свежих нужно было ждать еще полгода.

Расстроенная Ольга Николаевна прикринула на сына, который вместо того, чтобы раздеваться и готовиться ко сну затеял построение башни из кубиков. Под аккомпанемент рева, когда башня рухнула, Ольга Николаевна натянула на сына пижамку в медвежатах, пообещала на следующий день башню заново построить и наконец освободилась. Жаннино предложение не выходило у нее из головы. Она пометалась по кухне, потом решила собрать разбросанные по всему полу кубики в большую картонную коробку, в которой хранились Андрюшкины игрушки. И тут на глаза ей попалось это.

 

* * *

– Юрка, не поверишь, что сейчас было!

Геннадий Сергеич, врач первой категории скорой помощи, для жены Генчик, для коллег и особенно шоферов Крокодил за некрасивые шрамы от акне на щеках, буквально ввалился в кабину ждавшей его машины и, согнувшись, зашелся диким хохотом. Юрка, двадцатидевятилетний первокурсник медвуза с правами, полученными в армии и обширным опытом извоза, заработанным во время калымов, уставился на своего врача не без удивления. Крокодил хорошим настроением не отличался и смешинок не ловил. А тут редкое явление – ГенСер веселится от души.

– Поехали, – выдавил Геннадий Сергеевич, утирая глаза и с трудом нащупывая ремень безопасности. – Щас по дороге расскажу, только когда ржать начнешь, в столб нас не впечатай.  
– Не впечатаю, – отозвался Юрка.  
– Значит, поднимаюсь я сейчас на вызов. Сам думаю – что там будет? Диспетчер ничего не сказала, знаю, что от женщины звонок был. Ладно, звоню в дверь. Открывает мне дамочка, аппетитненькая такая, не полная, но и не худышка, светленькая, в халатике. Я сразу: „Где больной? Что случилось?“, а она на меня руками машет, типа, тише, тише, мол, ребенок спит. И ведет меня на кухню. Я опять: „Дело-то в чем?“ Она по кухне прыгает, чайник зачем-то ставит, то туда метнется, то сюда, чашку достала, потом убрала. Я столбом стою. Надоело мне это, я ей: „Вот что, если больных нет, я поехал. У меня вызовов полно, и так без напарников работать приходится.“ Она как подпрыгнет, табуретку выдвинула, меня за рукав тянет: „Есть больной, я сейчас расскажу.“ Я: „Ну ладно“. Сажусь, значит. Она тоже на табуретку присела, да как привскочит. „Ой, – говорит, – извините!“ Я тут думаю: может, у нее фурункул вскочил? На филейной части? „Рассказывайте, – говорю, – меня старушка с инфарктом ждет.“ Старушки, они всегда помогают. Вот и сейчас бабенка, наконец, развязала язычок. „Вы только не подумайте чего плохого, – говорит она мне, – я ничего особенного не хотела. Так уж получилось, случайно.“ Я думаю, может, она ребенка как прибила? Или хахаля своего? Кто их, этих одиночек, разберет? Она ко мне подходит, опирается на стену и говорит мне так обреченно, словно у нее любимая собачка издохла: „У меня там хвост“.  
Тут я офигеваю. Гляжу на халатик, до колена, никаких хвостов из-под него не торчит. И тут вспоминаются мне лекции по психиатрии. Я тут два и два складываю, и нервозность эту ее, и ойканья, и хвост этот дурацкий, и понимаю, что бабенка-то тю-тю будет. Шизофрения, скорее всего, может, первый шуб, и она сейчас в обострении. А может, психоз, я же не психиатр ей диагнозы ставить. Короче, встаю я так аккуратненько, сумку беру и медленно так начинаю из кухни пятиться. Спиной к ней не поворачиваюсь, думаю, выберусь, вызовем с тобой психбригаду, и пусть они там ее хвосты считают. А она за мной семенит, жалобно так в глаза заглядывает и почти плачет: „Нет, Вы не понимаете. У меня ТАМ хвост. ТАМ, понимаете?“ И глазки все вниз скашивает, словно хвост этот увидеть пытается. Я такой: „Вы знаете, хвосты – не моя специальность. Я вот укольчик сделать могу, давление померить, живот помять, а хвосты – это другой врач Вам нужен“. Она опять: „Вы только не подумайте чего, мне так неловко, я не хотела, я его туда, а он вдруг раз – и застрял“. „Кто застрял?“ – спрашиваю я для отвода глаз. „Да хвост же!“ – уж чуть не в крик. „Я даже сесть не могу, мешает.“ „А хвост-то откуда?“ – поддерживаю я разговор, а сам уже в коридоре, еще чуть-чуть – и у двери буду. Если что, успею выскочить. „Да лисий“, – отвечает она, – пластмассовый“. „Лисий пластмассовый?“ – тут я че-то не понимаю, она про что вообще? И тут бабенка эта вдруг кааак зарыдает! Да с повизгиванием. Ну, думаю я, молодец, Геннадий, истерики нам только и не хватало. „Это все Жанна, – всхлипывает она и сопли по щекам размазывает, – сама да сама попробуй. Морковкой или огурцом. А где их этих огурцов свежих в ноябре добудешь? А морковь Вы видели? Это же пародия, а не овощ! Я игрушки собирала, у сына коробка такая, а потом смотрю – а там лиса, пластмассовая. И хвост у нее длинный такой, загнутый слегка и с закругленным кончиком. Я в ванну легла, лису на бортик поставила. Смотрела-смотрела на нее, потом оторвала ей хвост, у него такая пипочка на конце, ну и хотела им себя... туда... А он вдруг раз внутрь и застрял!“ И как зарыдает еще хлеще. И тут до меня доходит: она ж себе его в вагину засунула, ну, в пизду. Да ты не красней, вот пойдешь на практику в гинекологию, там такого понасмотришься... А, ну, тут я, значит, расслабляюсь слегка и говорю: „Ко врачу надо, поедем в приемный покой, там вас хирург посмотрит...“ Она как вскрикнет: „Да вы что! Да я там со стыда умру! Да как я хирургу это еще раз рассказывать буду!“ А сама ко мне подбирается и трешку в карман сует: „Может, Вы посмотрите? Сделаете?“ Я ей: „А муж-то где?“ – „Нет, – отвечает, – объелся груш и нас покинул. Сын спит, он маленький еще.“  
Возвращаемся мы с ней в кухню, достаю я перчатки из сумки и ей на стол киваю, типа, животом на него. Она сахарницу убрала, руки трясутся, чуть не уронила. Потом легла, попка у нее ничего, я тебе скажу, ладная попка, так бы и помял хорошенько. Но я, о трешке памятуя, вежливо так трусики приспустил, пощупал – и правда, есть внутри что, уцепился за эту пипочку, про которую она говорила, и вытащил. И был бы там хвост как хвост, а там одно недоразумение, чуть больше моего большого пальца. Она вся раскраснелась, слезы подсохли, но стыдно ей, видать, что я ей пальцами-то в самое то лазил. Я быстренько перчатки в ведро выкинул, руки сполоснул и деру. По лестнице спускаюсь, а сам ржу – сил нет. Даже пенсионер какой-то высунулся, морда складчатая.

За рассказом Юрий успел уже машину к станции скорой помощи подогнать. Геннадий Сергеевич отправился в дежурку, повествовать об извлечении хвоста, а Юрий задумался. Стыдливая одинокая женщина не шла у него из головы.

 

* * *

Две недели спустя Ольга Николаевна познакомилась в магазине недалеко от дома с приятным молодым человеком по имени Юрий, который помог ей донести сумки до дома, рассказал о себе, что учится в медвузе, подрабатывает, одинок. Ольга Николаевна все никак не решалась пригласить его подняться, но тут Андрюшка, которому понравился дядя, потащил его наверх, горя желанием показать свою железную дорогу. Юрий железной дорогой в положенной степени восхитился, потом, после некоторых уговоров, согласился поужинать, а потом не заметил как договорился прийти в гости в воскресенье.

Поженились они, когда Юрий был на четвертом курсе. С работы в скорой помощи он ушел.

В хвостах Ольга Николаевна более не нуждалась, а морковь и огурцы использовала исключительно по назначению.


End file.
